Turn Loose the Mermaids
by Kyra Spring
Summary: "The mermaids were there… to carry him home and let him rest." A spin-off for Gutters, by glassamilk which will forever be one of the best things ever produced by the Hetalia fandom . Based on the song Turn Loose the Mermaids, by Nightwish link to the song in the source . Minor spoilers.


_**Turn loose the mermaids**_

**_Synopsis:_** "The mermaids were there… to carry him home and let him rest." A spin-off for _**Gutters**_, by _glassamilk_ (you still can understand it if you didn't read it yet, but I truly recommend you to do it. It's heartbreaking like hell, that's true - but you'll enjoy each moment of it. Sometimes I think that being part of a fandom and liking angst is a kind of masochism…). Based on the song _**Turn Loose the Mermaid****s**_, by_ Nightwish_, from the album Imaginaerum. A bit of angst? Yes, a bit of angst.

* * *

_"Find them! I'll see you in a few days, kiddo! I promise!"_

Mathias knew those words were lies in the moment they left his mouth. And, in the next second, everything disappeared in chaos. Explosions. Fire. Gunshots. Smoke. The pain getting worst than ever. And, then… water.

Water… it was almost welcome. He loved the sea. Being embraced by it in the end would be just fair. The water was cold, but he was used to it. It helped anesthesize his wounds.

It was…

…almost…

…kind…

_"…where am I? What… is this place?"_

When he opened his eyes, everything changed. Nothing was grey anymore. Instead, everything was full of color, beautiful and bright. A calm shore. Sunlight. The sound of children laughing not far away. The gentle sound of waves. The water in his face, not cold, only slightly cool.

He looked above. He was still lying down on the ground, the waves crashing against his body. Far on the sky, he could see kites, colorful kites. In that moment, he realized what was going on, and smiled. Not a happy ome, simply… a relieved one.

He was dead. That was Heaven. It must be. A miracle of life and death he never thought he would ever have.

-o-

**_A kite above a graveyard grey_**

**_At the end of the line far far away_**

**_A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe_**

-o-

Mathias forced himself to stand up. And, shocked, realized he wasn't hurt or sick anymore. No, he was in his best shape. And, now that he could see that scenery properly, he was even more convinced that was the afterlife. Or… anything like that. It was too bright, too sunny and too beautiful to be real.

He walked to the sea again, feeling the water in his bare feet. And kept walking, and walking, letting the water reach his legs, and his waist, and his chest. And then, he let himself submerge. Only for a few seconds, to open his eyes under the water. The salt wouldn't hurt his eyes. He was a child of the sea, a part of it.

And then, ascend again. Breathe. A second of air. And, then, the sea again. Submerge. Swim. He felt so free, so… happy. And he didn't even know why.

And then, when he went to the surface to breathe again, he saw them.

Beautiful. Imponent. Gentle.

Waiting for him with arms open.

_Mermaids._

-o-

**_Oh, how beautiful it used to be_**

**_Just you and me far beyond the sea_**

**_The waters, scarce in motion_**

**_Quivering still_**

-o-

He did what seemed most natural: waved at them, smiling. No, not smiling: laughing loud. Because laughing seemed the right thing to do. Mathias knew it. Laughing was… laughing was a way of facing things. Probably no one else would take him seriously. But, being honest, he didn't care.

They submerged, and he did the same. The water was so clear, he could see them. Smiling and waving at him too. Mathias swam to them, and they went in his direction too. They were beautiful… and, in a certain way, motherly. The way they reched their hands to him… accept him, taking care of him.

_"You're here, child… now you're safe."_

They didn't speak, but he could hear their voices. Gentle… but sad.

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. I… I don't think I could save anyone…_"

_"You did. Do't ever say you didn't, Mathias."_ One of them touched his face. _"A lot of people have been saved. And… don't forget Peter."_

_"Peter…"_ he closed his eyes for a moment. They've been through hell together. And, now, he was sure the boy would be fine. _"That kid is brave… I just hope he find the others… since I won't."_

They didn't answer. One of the mermaids placed a gentle kiss in his forehead.

Were they sad for him…? Maybe.

_"Your journey is almost over, my dear child. Almost. And… you're ready to the final step."_

_"I… I am…?"_

_"You'll have your reward."_

_"…isn't it…?"_

But they didn't answer. They only smiled, and turned around, disappearing in a big wave. The same wave that hit Mathias's body, carrying him away, taking him back for his reward.

A short reward, indeed. But still… nothing in the world would make him happier.

-o-

**_Good journey, love, time to go_**

**_I checked your teeth and warmed your toes_**

**_In the horizon I see them coming for you_**

-o-

And then, hours disappeared.

When he woke up and opened his eyes, he realized he couldn't see anymore. Everything was blurry, only diffuse spots of light and dark. His body almost refused to move. What was the point in even opening them, anymore…?

But he could hear. And he heard… voices.

One voice, familiar and dear.

He tried to yell. He wouldn't be able to stand up. But his voice refused to come out. And then…

_…hah. Who could ever say…?_

That toy. Thanks to that toy, he has been found. And, a while after… a while after, it was like he was back home again.

Iceland. Sweden. Finland. _Norway_. All of them were there. All of them…

The old jokes. The bickering. Normal things from a normal family. If Mathias ever had to pick the best moment of his life, it would be that moment. While the others helped him to go to the bunker.

…for a second, he thought he heard a familiar voice. A voice of a woman. Gentle, soft and motherly. He glanced at the sea, only to see the same blurry spots of light from before. Nothing else.

…what was that? A tear? No, no. It was not time for that. It was time to be happy. Time to be at home.

-o-

**_The mermaid grace, the forever call_**

**_Beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch_**

**_The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears_**

-o-

Later, he realized that wasn't the best moment of his life.

The most cherished one came after. Nothing extraordinary. Only… sharing a deserved gift among everyone. He would never imagine how good beer or pineapple syrup could taste. But, more than that… hearing the voices of the others, telling their story, hearing Peter talk and smile and laugh… knowing he was happy again…

…in the end, it was worth of it, wasn't it?

And then, he realized something.

Somehow… that could be his legacy. That was the way he could go on.

…

_"We did good, didn't we?"_ He had to ask. To know it was real, and they were home. Or the closest they would ever have of it, now. But, to Denmark, it was completely enough.

_"Yeah, we did."_ Peter was laughing. Ah, it was so good to hear… so good…

Peter was alive. Strong. He would be a great man, Mathias was sure of it.

He could trust him to go on, in his place. He could…

And he had only one thing to give him… Which was, everything he had.

_"You really did do good, Peter… I'm really proud of you."_

…

His heart didn't stop beating in that night. No, it had stopped a while ago.

But, somehow, the heavens have been kind to him. Giving him one last blessing. In that last night, everyone was with him. And he would never ask for anything else. Those conversations about nothing - and about everything. Stories of happier times, memories he would take with him.

Cherished moments. He wouldn't want them to be different. At all.

If he could change one thing, though, it would be the fact that, in the end, Peter realized what happened. No… he deserved to be happy, at least in that night. After that, he wouldn't be able to do anything else to him. But… only in that night… just for a few more hours…

_"And the world keeps turning."_

…but he would be alright. He was strong. Denmark knew that.

He was strong. They all were. They would be fine.

They would… go on…

…and then, when he closed his eyes for the last time…

He saw the sea again.

The sun.

The gentle waves.

And, far, far away, he saw them all. Smiling at him. Waving.

It was only fair to smile back. Wave back. Even if they weren't exactly there yet. No, no, they would still take a long time to go too. It was time to say goodbye.

And, from the sea, the mermaids. Laughing too, calling him.

The sea was calling him. It was time to go on. The sea would embrace him, and protect him.

And, he knew, the sea would protect the others too.

It would protect Peter.

And, through him, he would live on.

_"The Kingdom of Denmark hereby cedes all remaining arable land to the True Sovereign State of Sealand"_

-o-

**_At the end of the river the sundown beams_**

**_All the relics of a life long lived_**

**_Here, weary traveller rest your wand_**

**_Sleep the journey from your eyes_**

-o-

**_N/A:_**all the dialogues (except the one with the mermaids) are actual quotes from Gutters. Hope you liked it! Leave reviews, please!


End file.
